


A Self Insert Drawfee Seagull

by xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx (AnnabethBlack)



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Emotional, Excessive Fluff, F/M, God that drawing is so buff, Happily Ever After, I Do, I am perfect, I do marry it, I don't have any tissues, I mean I wrote it, I mean there's a seagull there, IT'S ME, Implied Smut, Jake would die for love, Jake would die for me, Jealousy, Julia's Bizarre Adventure, LAWFUL wedding, M/M, Marriage, Marriage ceremony, No Smut, Not Enough Tags, Reader angst, Saint are you still reading these?, Self Insert, Wedding, Wedding Dress, Wedding Rings, Wedding flowers, X3, a very drawfee wedding, all of the best creations are there, all of the best creations is there, also because I am definitely not a dinosaur, also the priest is Baby Gus, and now, best wedding, better than twilight???, definitely, definitely a chaotic wedding, dream wedding, engagement (implied), engagement ring (also implied), eye reflection, floppy - Freeform, for the main event, getting married, glistening apathetic eyes, god damn it, hair mention, horn mention, i give you, i would marry it, it's in space btw, light in my eye, no they did not file their tax returns yet, not a dinosaur, not a dinosaur wedding, not a neutral wedding, now for more wedding tags, oc me, of course it'll be chaotic, one of the guests was a seagull, outer space wedding, perfect wedding, pterodactyl claws, reader jealousy, seagull - Freeform, seagull cult, seagulls - Freeform, tash mention, the best love story since twilight, the most perfect being in all existence, they are so jealous, try not to cry, ultimate romance, waifu, waifu honeymoon (implied), waifu wedding, wedding boquet, wedding ceremony, wedding dinosaur, wedding guests (implied), wedding is a big theme here, wedding suit, yes I'm still talking about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx
Summary: OMG I am totally marrying Buff Jake Young from the Julia's Bizarre Adventure ep!





	A Self Insert Drawfee Seagull

“Do you,Buff Jake Young from the Julia’s Bizarre Adventures episode, take xXJake_Young_Waifu_69Xx to be your lawfully wedded waifu?” The priest asked.

Buff Jake slowly turned to look into my glistening apathetic eyes. A muscular hand stroked my floppy ebony hair and caressed my rat tash. I could see my horns reflected in his loving eyes. Slowly, lovingly, he reached up to grab one of my pterodactyl claws.

“Lucieniosaurus, my waifu, the light in my eye, the most perfect being in all existence, it would kill me if you weren’t mine forever and ever. Of course I do. You’re perfect”


End file.
